1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a resilient securing apparatus for shoes, and in particular, to an adjustable securing apparatus wherein the gripping members of the apparatus are concealed while spanning a single pair of eyelets to replace standard shoelaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various resilient securing mechanisms for use between the eyelets of a pair of shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 562,114 discloses a non-adjustable shoe fastening device comprising two pre-bent hooks connected by a resilient loop. The pre-bent hooks are not concealed when attached to a shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 794,128 discloses a non-adjustable single elastic lace with cylindrical metal catches on both ends.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,966,135 discloses a non-adjustable resilient cord with a looping attachment mechanism on both ends. The attachment mechanisms are not concealed by the shoe when in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,225 discloses a non-adjustable elastic lace with a hook on each end that catches in the eyelet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,572 discloses a stretch shoelace with a single loop on one end and a hook on the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,983 discloses an elongated elastic lace with a thin metal secured to each end thereof, which may be bent at fixed intervals so as to be adjustable to fit between the eyelets of various sized shoes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,983 discloses a non-adjustable resilient gripping mechanism for the eyelets of shoes with a pair of identical gripping mechanisms, one permanently affixed to each end thereof.